


Start The Show

by insaneboingo



Series: The Comfort of Brothers [9]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneboingo/pseuds/insaneboingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is home on holiday when his brothers decide to give him a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start The Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenporusty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/gifts).



> The lovely kenporusty challenged me to write phone sex into this series, and so I did. It came out a lot longer than intended, and also took a couple turns I wasn't expecting. Even if I was able to keep a short leash on Jed this time. He really does get away from me too easily.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, darling. And thanks to strawberryrose for the super speedy beta work. ♥

Adam was home visiting his family, when the texts had started coming in. They had a week off and he had decided, fairly last minute, that he wanted to fly home for several days. His parents had been ecstatic to see him and immediately wanted to hear everything about life on set and how he was since the last time they saw him. That’s when it had started. Just a few texts a first, of Mark and Jed in various states of adorable, with messages of how much they missed him. But as the day progressed the pictures became far more indecent. Adam had blushed when he had checked his phone only to find a picture of Jed licking Mark’s chest included in the text, and frantically shoved the phone back in his pocket. 

It hadn’t stopped after that. He ignored the buzzing in his pocket while he was talking to his mum, and again when he was invited out for lunch with Clare. When she had excused herself for a moment he had dug out his phone and scrolled through the tortuous messages one by one. A close-up shot of a kiss featuring quite a bit of tongue, and another of Jed biting Mark’s bottom lip, just the way Adam loved to. He was just about to look at the next picture when Clare returned.

“Well, now, what’s going on there?” She inquired, as she peered over Adam’s shoulder.

He fumbled the phone to sleep. “Nothing!” He squeaked just a bit too loudly. He shoved the phone back in his pocket and glared at her. Which would have been far more menacing had he not been bright red at the time.

“Hm. That ‘nothing’ looks like quite a bit of fun, actually.” She winked at him and laughed as he blushed more. “I knew you were sleeping with someone in the cast; just didn’t know it was two someones, and that they were your brothers.” She smiled as she sipped her drink. “My money was on Graham.”

Adam choked on his own drink and glared. He resisted the urge to throw food at her while she laughed at him.

\--

Even in his mildly frustrated state he agreed to have the rest of the day out with Clare. All the while he would ignore the buzzing in his pocket. He would slip away every now and again, to look at the plethora of photos that kept coming in. Adam kept looking until he would get to a photo that was just too much. In this case he nearly dropped his phone when he scrolled to a picture of Mark down on his knees looking up at the camera. Adam bit back a groan, and shoved his phone back in his pocket just as Clare found him. When she saw him quickly shoving his phone in his pocket, she smirked. “Still ‘nothing’, huh? From the state you look I think that ‘nothing’ is going to be quite entertaining as the night plays on.”

“You can really stop that now, you know?” Adam hid his burning face in his hands.

“Stop what? I think it’s adorable! They miss you and are just letting you know as such.” Clare nudged him and he smiled. “I would love to have two attractive older men sexting me throughout the day.”

“Yeah, well- wait. You think Mark and Jed are attractive?” Adam sounded giddy with the Clare’s admission. 

She smiled but didn’t say anything.  
\--

Despite the protests from Clare, Adam had successfully convinced her that he was knackered and wanted to turn in early. Clare smirked knowingly as she waved to him, and Adam turned away hoping she didn’t catch the slight blush that was inevitably there. The moment that Adam was home alone in his bedroom, he immediately tore his phone from his pocket to finish scrolling through all the photos. The messages had stopped several hours ago, and he assumed that was because the two men had finally fallen asleep. Adam was glad that he had waited to scroll through the rest of the photos, after only a few he felt himself flushing. 

After the picture of Mark down on his knees, there were several blurry photos of what Adam guessed was a pretty spectacular blowjob. Then more photos of them kissing with quite a bit of tongue. After that it seemed they moved to the bed; and the next photo was a very naked Jed between Mark’s legs smirking at the camera. Adam bit his lip and kept scrolling. Mark definitely had a steadier hand while behind the camera, only a few of his pictures were slightly blurred. 

It really showed that Jed loved putting on a show. He played it up, obviously pausing to pose while Mark snapped a photo. One of him slowly stroking Mark’s cock, while looking up through his eyelashes. Adam groaned as the pictures progressed, and became more shaky. Jed licking Mark’s cock, before taking just the head in his mouth, then taking him all the way in to the hilt. It seems after that photo, the phone was abandoned for a while. The final picture was of the two of them snuggled together in bed, looking exhausted; with the message ‘hope you enjoyed the show. miss you, brother. xx’ attached.

Adam glanced at the clock, and figured out that it would still be fairly early in New Zealand, so he decided to give to give his naughty older brothers a call. After a few rings, Mark answered sounding half asleep.

“Hello, darling. How is London?” Even in his sleepy state, Adam could hear the smirk on Mark’s face.

“I am going to kill you both.” Adam growled.

“Whyever for?”

“I have been so incredibly frustrated ever since you and Jed decided to put on that little show for me. Which, incidentally, started when I was having a nice conversation with my mum.” Adam squeaked. He heard muffled laughter in the background. “Dammit, Jed! I know this was your idea!”

There were sounds of the phone being handed over, and then Jed was on the line. “Why would you think that, little brother? It could’ve easily been Mark who wanted to send you a little something.” Jed’s gravelly voice poured over the line.

“Mark’s not as impulsive, he would have spent too much time mulling over the consequences of if those pictures ever got out. You, on the other hand, just pulled your phone out while you two were making out and snapped a photo. Then everything escalated from there.” Adam said in an exasperated tone.

Adam heard a faint, ‘He’s got you there.’ in the background, there was more muffled voices and then Adam could tell he had been put on speaker phone. “Okay, touche, little brother. So how can we make it up to you?” Jed asked innocently, ignoring the noise that Mark made at the use of ‘we’.

“Well, when I come back, I’m going to have a say about a few things.” Adam laid back on his bed, wishing that he was cocooned between the two men. “I’ll be back soon enough, I really do miss you both, bunches.” 

“We miss you too, love.” Mark perked up. “We promise to be good and not make your vacation any more frustrating. Don’t we, Jed?” 

“Oh, yeah, of course. At least, not without you present.” 

“I won’t be ‘present’ for another matter of days, so yes that would be appreciated.” Adam huffed, situating himself to get more comfortable.

“Well, in a manner of speaking you’re present now.” Mark again, there was something in his voice that Adam couldn’t place over the phone.

“What are you playing at, Mark?” Adam smiled, having an idea, but wanted to play along. 

“Yeah, what are you playing at?” Jed this time, sounding interested.

“Well, I figure our boy might want a bit of retaliation for making him uncomfortable in those lovely tight fitting jeans of his.” 

“Hey!”

“He does wear them very tight, doesn’t he? So, what are you suggesting, love?” Jed’s voice had gone deeper, and sounded more breathy.

“I say, we let Ads play along this time. He lays all the ground rules, and we do whatever he says. Since we were so greedy and got to play all by ourselves earlier. What do you say, darling?” Mark’s voice sounded huskier, and Adam wondered what both men looked like currently. Sleep mussed and warm, huddled together; then with the addition of phone play, had Mark crawled on top of the other man, or where they still laying side by side? He cursed the fact that he hadn’t made at least one of them get skype on their phones before he left. “Ads?”

“Take me off speaker for a minute, Mark.” Adam kept his voice level, not wanting to give away how excited this actually made him. 

“Yes, darling?”

“How soon do you think we can have him begging to be fucked?” Adam smiled as he heard the older man inhale quickly. Adam heard Jed in the background asking what he had said, so he assumed Mark didn’t have a good poker face this early in the morning. Mark cleared his throat before he continued.

“Fairly quick, I should think.” 

“Good. Then we’re going to drive him mad.” Adam unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall open, before he opened his jeans; which as Mark had mentioned had been uncomfortably tight all day. He kicked them off with a huff and laid back down. “So, you are going to whatever it is you do that always drives him crazy, and I am going to do what I can from this end. Should be fun.”

“Excellent.” Adam could hear the smirk in Mark’s voice, then he was on speaker again. Adam heard Jed more clearly, and he smiled.

“Mark and I are going to have a bit of fun with you, Jed” Adam chuckled as he heard Jed groan softly. “All you have to do is enjoy what Mark is doing, and listen to me. Can you do that for me, brother?” Adam bit his lip when he heard the older man whisper, ‘yes’. Adam teased himself lightly through his underwear as he listened to the rustling noises on the other end. He heard a gasp and a muffled laugh.

“What’s he doing to you?” Adam inquired quietly, straining to hear every small sound from the other two men.

“He’s- ah!” Jed sucked in a breath through his teeth and began again. “He’s biting and sucking on my nipples. You know you don’t have to be so bitey, Mark; you’re going to- ah fuck!” Adam heard Mark laugh again, as Jed’s response degraded into a garbled moan.

“Come on, brother; you gotta let me know what’s going on.” Adam ran his hand again over his clothed cock, and gasped. “Since I can’t see you two this time.” He smirked.

“Fuck. Okay. He’s stroking me slowly. Just slow enough to be a big fucking tease.” Jed growled, and Mark snorted. “That’s not the only place he’s teasing me, _you bastard_.” Jed whispered the last part and Adam heard Mark chuckle before Jed gasped.

Adam pulled himself out of his underwear and ran his fingers slowly from root to tip. “Don’t you wish I was there, brother?” Adam smiled at the breathy ‘yes’ he heard, “If I were there what do you think I would be doing to you right now?”

“You’d do a good job of keeping his hands in check.” Mark this time, Adam laughed at the noise Jed made.

“You’re so impatient, brother. Would you let me hold you down?” Adam closed his eyes and stroked himself slowly. “You could easily overpower me if you wanted; but if I was trying, would you let me?” He bit his lip and groaned as his hand sped up on it’s own volition, fueled by the image of him pinning the older man to the bed beneath him and having his way with him.

“I would.” Jed’s voice was audibly strained, Adam wondered what Mark was doing to him. “I really would love having you on top of me and pressing me down into the mattress. Your weight reminding me that you’re there, and this time you’re in charge.” 

“Fuck.” Adam gasped. “And now, what’s Mark doing now?” Adam couldn’t hide the hitch in his voice, as he started stroking himself in earnest, listening to the gasps and moans coming from the older men.

“Don’t get carried away over there, darling; we’re just getting started over here.” Adam whined and could hear the smugness in Mark’s voice. He pulled his hand off, and cursed quietly.

“Well get on with it then!” Adam laughed, and clenched his hand into a fist next to his hip, he willed himself to calm down so he wouldn’t be finished long before his brothers.

“I agree, you should get on with it- Ah! Fuck.” 

“I believe our lovely boy asked you a question, _brother_ ” The last word slid off of Mark’s tongue, and it even had the desired effect on Adam, as well. He kept his hand at his side and bit his lip harder.

“He’s- ah. He’s.. Will you give me a chance to answer? Christ.” Jed’s irritated voice was shaky, and it piqued Adam’s interest. He had a pretty clear idea of what Mark was doing, but he wanted Jed to explain it all in great detail. With an amused ‘of course’ from Mark, Jed continued. “He’s got two fingers inside me, and he’s driving me fucking insane. Will you just fuck me already?”

“Was that fast enough for you, Ads?” Mark laughed. 

“Yes. Do it.” Adam panted as he started stroking himself again, slower than before, but quick enough that he wouldn’t last much longer.

“You? He? Fuck, you’re both bastards. I should- Oh, fuck yes.” Jed moaned deeply, and Adam guessed what Mark had started slowly to shut him up.

“Lemme hear you, brother. I wanna hear you both.” Adam moaned, finally giving in and stroking himself with purpose. He listened as Jed groaned loudly and spurred Mark on with grunts of approval and ‘yes. right there. harder!’. Adam panted and tried again. “Jed?” 

“Fuck, Ads. I really wish you were here. I fucking want you inside of me. I really can’t wait for that. When you get back, I want you to fuck me.” Jed panted. “Maybe I’ll ride you. Would you like that? Shit, Mark. Please?” Jed whined.

“I got you.” Mark purred. “How about you, darling? You gonna come for us?” Mark raised his voice slightly, Adam realized after a moment he was talking to him again.

“Yes! Yes. Just about there. I miss the both of you so much, I can’t wait until we’re back together. We’ll have the full day, I want to spend it naked and shagging each other senseless.” Adam felt his climax building, and couldn’t stop what he was saying. “Fuck, Jed. I really can’t wait to be inside you, I’ve thought about little else since you told me I could. Want to so bad.” 

“Fuck yes.” Jed’s voice broke as he came, Adam recognized that noise from the last time he watched his two lovers. Mark would be not far behind, the noises and the image of Mark fucking Jed, and Jed riding him, pushed Adam over the edge. He came over his stomach and chest, cradling the phone close to his ear, to make sure that he didn’t miss anything. The line was filled with laboured breathing, and what sounded like slow kisses.

“Next time I come home for a visit” Adam began after he caught his breath, “I am installing Skype on one of your phones.”

There was silence for a moment and then Adam heard the laughter bubble to the surface. Mark and Jed sounded tired, but sated. He heard rustling and then he imagined they had settled side by side, back in bed. Adam was just about to say something when he heard the speaker shut off, and Mark was back on the line.

“I think I wore him out.” Mark said quietly, sounded proud and amused. Adam heard a vague noise of protest from Jed.

“I didn’t think that was possible.” Adam smiled. He knew how hard it was to wear out the Kiwi, as he had been aptly named 'The Energizer Bunny' Adam had yet to see him fully worn out. “You’ll have to teach me your secret.”

“Long night of sex, followed by a long morning of sex, with very little sleep in the middle.” Mark sounded tired too, but his voice still held it’s earlier smugness.

“I’m learning from the best.” Adam groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position. “You both should go back to sleep, then. It’s still early enough, and you both don’t have to be anywhere today. Sleep in for once.”

“I had planned to sleep in, but was rudely interrupted by a certain darling.”

“Sorry.” Adam grinned sheepishly, he got up and headed towards the bathroom; on the way he shrugged out of his shirt and kicked his underwear off. “Well, now I’ve worn you out enough that you should have no trouble going back to sleep.”

“Jed surely isn’t going to have a problem, he’s already asleep.” Mark chuckled, and Adam heard a muffled “‘m not” in the background. “You have anything else planned this evening, love?” 

“Nope. I think I’ve had enough excitement for the day. Probably going to shower and turn in early.” Adam turned on the water to give it time to warm up. “I miss you.” 

“We miss you too, darling. But you’ll be back soon enough, and then I believe we have an entire day to get sweaty and sticky.” Mark sounded as if he was dozing off too. Adam smiled.

“Sleep, darling.” Adam said, hearing the pleased noise that Mark made at the nickname. “Please try to not put on any more ‘shows’ for me while I might be spending a day with my mum.” 

“I can’t make any promises.” 

“Maybe I’ll send you a show of my own.” Adam smirked at the choked noise that came from the older man.

“I will never, ever object to that.” Mark perked up, and Adam laughed.

“Sleep. I’ll call you both tomorrow.” Adam smiled. “Love you.” 

“Love you too, darling.” Adam could hear the grin plastered on Mark’s face, and it made him smile wider. 

He heard the line click off, and he stared at the screen for a moment. He scrolled back through the photos that his brothers had sent him all throughout the day. He felt the stirring of arousal lick through him again. He thought about what he could do to put on his own show for them. Adam had quite a few things that his brothers didn’t know about him still, some of which were sitting currently in a drawer. He thought maybe he could dig out some things, and _really_ give them a show. Maybe he could send them while they were sleeping, and give them another hell of a wake up call. He bit his lip and felt his cock take interest, as a slew of naughty images flashed through his mind. He shook himself and laughed. 

“Shower first; ‘show’ later.” He tossed his phone onto the bed, and headed into the steamy bathroom.


End file.
